


Hair

by quinngrey



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinngrey/pseuds/quinngrey
Summary: In which Finrod admits his adoration for Beor's body hair and they make love.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsilmarillionno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsilmarillionno/gifts).



> For a request of 'Finrod/Beor and the body hair of the Edain' for elsilmarillionno on tumblr.

In the candle light, Nom was even more radiant. His golden hair falling over his shoulder and tickling Beor’s nose as he kept his head in the elf’s lap. Each of his ornaments glittered and made him appear even more ethereal. Beor didn’t want to close his eyes, didn’t wish to drift off as he sometimes did when the other’s slim fingers ran through his own hair. Clearing his throat, he reached a weathered hand up to caress the other’s cheek.

“Hmm?” 

“Admiring your beauty,” Beor offered with a smile. 

The elf’s gaze followed the line of his companion’s body, noting how his apparent beauty had made an impression on Beor. It was perhaps one of the things he was fond of most about the Edain, their stamina and libido were generous, and for all the givings of Eru, Finrod enjoyed the pleasures of the hroa. Though elves were not often the sort of engage in frivolous acts, he had taken a liking to sex early in his life and was loath to give it up. 

“Admiring my beauty and perhaps thinking of seeing me out of these robes?” Finrod gave a gentle, albeit a hint cheeky, smile. “For I would love to see more of you as well.”

Beor returned the smile as his Nom bent down and placed a kiss to his lips. As the elf pulled up, Beor shifted onto his side, his fingers already moving to unlace the tunic he wore. Nom would undress himself, his many clasps and ties far too frustrating to deal with. As he sat up to pull the tunic over his head, his eyes caught on his lover’s bare shoulder as the many layers of robes began to fall away. 

With a knowing smirk, Finrod took careful time to reveal more and more skin, soon his chest was bared save for the nauglamir at his throat. “You are staring, Beor,” he teased, “when you are meant to be undressing.” 

“Aye,” Beor nodded, making no effort to look away. The quiet between them was easy, light, but he knew he ought to finish undressing lest he never get the chance to run his hands across that soft skin. Casting the tunic away, Beor immediately leaned forward to touch, but while Nom usually permitted such a thing, the elf’s hands swatted his own away. Confused, and concerned he had offended, he met the other’s eyes with a frown. 

“Not yet, melethron*,” Finrod said, taking the other’s hands in his own with a reassuring smile. “Soon.” 

Finishing disrobing, the blond placed all his clothing to the side before turning fully to Beor in his now nude state. He hadn’t noticed the other remove his breeches, but he was glad for it as it meant one less item to worry about later when his patience inevitably wore thin and he couldn’t stand to not be taken any longer. Hands coming up to the back of his own neck, Finrod relieved himself of the nauglamir and placed it on the stand by the bed, not wanting it to catch in either of their hair. 

Hair. Another quality of the Edain he found he enjoyed far more than he would have anticipated. Beor was dusted from head to toe in dark hair, interspersed with silver that Finrod had learned was from aging. His broad chest, his strong arms, his wide hips and thick thighs... Not to forget his beautiful, wonderful, scratchy in all the best ways beard. 

Finrod guided Beor to sit up against the wooden frame of the bed, seated in the center of entirely too many pillows, before he crawled up between the other’s thighs. His fingers ran the top of Beor’s thighs, eyes set on the other’s face instead of the thick, curved cock that sprung up from yet another patch of dark hair at his groin. 

Under his touch, the man exhaled a low breath, head leaning back as their gaze locked on one another. While his Nom would put such undivided attention on him from time to time, it never ceased to make the heart race within his chest. Waiting was not his strongest suit, his life naturally shorter than the life of his lover, yet he voiced no grievance for the way he was being touched. 

“Do you know what I love?” 

“Many things, Nom. Should I begin a list?”

“Clever,” Finrod laughed like a chime in the gentle breeze. “I love many things, yes, but of you, my fondness can be found in this...” One hand rose to the other’s chest, fingers extending briefly before clutching the curled hair there. “This, which I lack, makes you even more beautiful to me.”

Beor tilted his head, his own hand lifting to hover just shy of touching Finrod’s own chest, the smooth skin and lack of hair there. “May I?” He began, and as the elf nodded, his calloused fingers traced the soft flesh there. Nom’s eyes closed briefly, savouring the touch a moment before they flickered open once more and set upon Beor again.

The golden elf came closer then, sealing their lips in a kiss, Beor’s beard scratching perfectly against his chin in the process. Moaning softly, Finrod’s other hand went down between them to grasp his lover’s cock, stroking it slowly until he was at full hardness. “I want,” he mumbled between their mouths, not able to stop himself from completely breaking the kiss, “you to fill me.” 

“I want for few things more,” Beor agreed, his hands both coming to rest on the curve of Nom’s hips, thumbs caressing the soft V of his pelvis. 

Reluctantly, Finrod broke the kiss, leaning over to grab the vial of oil from the bedside table, popping the cork from it with his own thumb. Pouring a generous amount onto his own fingers, he leaned back in to kiss the other as his arm went behind his back and two fingers prepared himself for entry. The feel of his own digits within him was never enough, but he didn’t want enough. He wanted to feel every thick inch of his lover’s cock as it filled him to completion. 

Too soon perhaps did he remove his hand and move to straddle the man below him, guiding Beor’s length to his entrance. This time it was Beor that broke the kiss, though not because he wanted such a thing, but because he wished to watch as Nom engulfed his cock more. 

Breathless, Finrod’s head fell backward, his golden hair cascading down his back as he sank down onto the other’s length, delighting in the way Beor groaned at his tight heat. Those calloused thumbs dug into his hips, pushing Finrod down until the other was fully seated in his lap and not even a millimeter of space separated them. 

It took a moment for the elf to adjust, as it always did, but soon he was rocking his hips for the friction he desired most. Beor wrapped strong arms around his waist, shifting up to sit so that he could kiss the other’s long neck, his beard grazing the tender skin there. His Nom moaned loudly at that, head tilting to the side to allow Beor the access he needed. 

If ever there was a definitive vision of love making, this was surely it. Beor thrust deeply into Finrod, the elf’s breath coming quicker and words spilling from his mouth in a language that the man did not understand. Each movement was full of passion, though there was no undue roughness like there was on occasion. He must have hit something just right because Nom’s back arched, his fingers tightening in the hair of Beor’s chest. 

“Ata! Ata,” Finrod begged in his native Quenyan, his head falling forward onto the other’s shoulder. “Again, please Beor. Just as you-” Beor repeated the motion and his lover’s words were cut off in favour of a heady, wanton moan, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

As Beor’s hand wrapped around Nom’s cock, he thrust back into that spot that made the other lose himself and the elf seemed to lose his words entirely. It was not long until Finrod was clenching the tight walls around his cock, his seed spilling into the rough and calloused hand that stroked him. Beor followed in his own release shortly after, grinding into the other and groaning with his lips pressed to Nom’s throat. 

When Finrod lifted his head from his lover’s shoulder, his eyes were glazed over with the telltale sign of post-coital bliss. His skin, usually warm and sunkissed, was flushed a subtle pinkness. He pressed their brows together, hands coming up to cup Beor’s face. “I love you,” he murmured, smiling with such rapture. 

“As I love you,” Beor responded, pressing a devoted kiss to the elf’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @quinngreyy


End file.
